Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
A. Field of the Invention
This relates to the protection of the arm of A driver or passenger, which is exposed to direct sunlight particularly on long trips. The device is a sleeve, which is inserted over the exposed arm.
B. Prior Art
There are several other arm protective garments, which form part of the prior art. One of the problems with the prior art are the ease by which the devices are inserted over the arm and the area which is covered.
Examples of the prior art include Rael, U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,633. The Rael device is inserted over the person""s neck while this device is easily pulled on and off across the forearm to the upper arm. The Rael device covers a different area in that this device can be easily slid over the entire arm and includes an insert for the thumb hole.
Another example of the prior art is Tseng, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,062, which is a UV protection sleeve. The device in Tseng loosely covers the entire arm including the hand.
A third example is Elliott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,419 which is a device that is used for many different purposes including anyone who works outdoors.
On particularly long road trips in cars or other conveyances the arm of the driver or passenger which is closest to the window and therefore likely to be exposed to sunlight may become burned due to exposure over a long period of time.
It is the object of this device to protect that exposed arm by providing a cover for the arm from the wrist to the biceps area.
The device will be made of elastic material so that the device can be easily slipped on or slipped off and also provide a snug tight fit to the user""s arm.
The device will be of many different colors and should be made of material which is elastic so that it would comfortably fit the arms of any adult or child.
Although it will protect primarily against the sun it will also protect the arm from debris on the road, which may be kicked up by passing motorists.